This invention is generally directed to improvements in saddlery and more particularly to a stirrup leather for connecting a stirrup to a saddle and combination saddle with stirrup leathers and stirrups wherein each stirrup leather includes a strap which defines an open channel between a front portion and rear portion thereof in which a spring element is received for purposes of providing a torsional force to rotate the leather along it""s length so as to preposition the stirrup relative to the saddle seat when the stirrup leather is connected between the stirrup and the saddle seat.
One of the problems universally encountered in equestrian riding is the alignment of the stirrup relative to a saddle seat when a saddle is placed on a mount. Either when mounting the saddle or when seated on the saddle seat, the rider must often manipulate the stirrup leather in order to properly position a stirrup for receiving the rider""s foot.
For instance, when a rider approaches a mount, the stirrup may be positioned at an angle which is not correct for allowing a foot to be inserted within the stirrup in order to mount the horse. Therefore, the rider must either manipulate the stirrup or the stirrup leather in order to pivot the stirrup into a proper position to receive the rider""s foot to facilitate mounting.
In a similar manner, once a rider has mounted a saddle, the rider must often re-manipulate the stirrup or the stirrup leather in order to properly align the stirrup to receive the rider""s foot while in a riding position.
It would generally be desirable to have the stirrup oriented such that a plane of the opening in the stirrup in which the foot of a rider is received is generally perpendicular to a mount such that the stirrup extends generally perpendicularly outward relative to a saddle seat. This orientation makes the step or base of the stirrup accessible to a rider when mounting and also makes it easier for the rider to position their foot within the opening of the stirrup after mounting.
In order to facilitate such orientation, in applicant""s prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,872, a torsion spring element is disclosed which can be mounted between portions of the stirrup leather. As disclosed in the patent, the torsion element includes an elongated torsion rod having spaced double hooks or clamps connected thereto for engaging opposite edges of segments of a stirrup strap. Once the segments of the stirrup strap are seated within the jaws of the upper and lower clamps associated with the torsion element, the orientation of the stirrup can be varied by placing a rotational twist on the torsion rod. The amount of twist determines the amount of torsional force developed to orient the stirrup relative to the saddle seat.
Unfortunately, the torsion element disclosed in the aforementioned United States Patent did not allow for adjustment of the length of a stirrup leather in that the torsion element was of a fixed length and generally extended a substantial length along the stirrup leather. In addition, to secure the torsion element to the stirrup leather, it was necessary for the rider to physically place the torsion element in a clamped position to the front and rear segments of the stirrup leather which meant that the torsion element could be easily misplaced when not in use and further that the torsion element could become dislodged from the stirrup leather if accidentally engaged or if the clamping elements became worn over a period of time from repeated use. A further drawback of the torsion element as previously described in the aforementioned patent was that portions of the torsion element were exposed outwardly of the stirrup leather which made it detract from the overall esthetic appearance of the stirrup leather.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a saddle having a stirrup leather which may be pre-torsioned to provide a specific orientation or positioning of a stirrup relative to a saddle seat when the stirrup leather is positioned therebetween and further which allows the stirrup leather to be universally adjustable for any rider. There is also a need to provide for such a stirrup leather wherein the torsion element associated therewith can not be easily displaced and is esthetically concealed within the leather when in use.
The present invention is directed to an adjustable stirrup leather which incorporates a torsion element which is mounted in a space defined between a front portion of the stirrup leather and a rear portion thereof and to a saddle including a pair of such stirrup leathers and stirrups. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the torsion element of each stirrup leather is movably adjustable within the open channel so that if the stirrup leather is adjusted in length, the torsion element may be appropriately repositioned in order to provide the necessary torsional force to orient a stirrup relative to a saddle seat when the stirrup leather is connected between the stirrup and the saddle seat.
In one embodiment of the invention, the torsion element is in the form of an elongated leaf type or flat spring element which is formed of a tempered metallic or plastic material such that the spring may be rotated or twisted about it""s longitudinal axis in such a manner that when mounted within a stirrup leather, the spring element will tend to rotate the stirrup leather to a predetermined position. However, the spring element is also capable of being adjusted by further manual manipulation or twisting thereof so that each rider is capable of adjusting the amount of torsional force applied by the spring element after the spring element is positioned within the open channel of the stirrup leather.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the spring element may be selectively seated and retained within the open channel by providing a catch, hook, bail or other element along a length thereof which extends through one or a plurality of spaced access openings which are formed in the rear portion of the stirrup leather. In such an embodiment, the spring element may be inserted through an access opening and moved by sliding relative to the open channel to a seated position within the open channel of the stirrup leather. To adjust the length of the stirrup leather, the spring element may be pulled from the open channel and, after the length of the stirrup leather is adjusted, the torsion element may be inserted into another opening and, by sliding motion, positioned within the open channel at a position to provide effective torsional force for providing a predetermined orientation of the stirrup relative to the saddle seat. As opposed to removing the spring element, the spring element may include one or more slots therein through which a portion of a buckle of the leather stirrup may be selectively inserted as the stirrup leather is adjusted.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the torsion element, in the form of an elongated soft tempered metal material, may have a pivotal ring, such as a D-ring or bail, associated with an end thereof such that the ring may be used to facilitate the manipulation of the torsion element by pulling and inserting of the torsion element through one of the access openings in the stirrup leather.
It is one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a torsion element for use in saddlery for providing a predetermined twist to a stirrup leather so as to provide for a predetermined orientation of a stirrup relative to a saddle seat when the stirrup leather is mounted between the stirrup and the saddle seat and the saddle is placed on a mount.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a torsion element for use with a stirrup leather for connecting a stirrup to a saddle seat wherein the stirrup leather can be provided with a predetermined torsional force but can also be adjusted by manual manipulation of the stirrup leather to place a varied torsional force on the stirrup leather by a torsion element which is mounted within the stirrup leather.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a torsion element for providing a predetermined twist to a stirrup leather wherein the torsion element is mounted substantially completely within the stirrup leather so as to promote the overall esthetic appearance of the stirrup leather and prevent any accidental contact with the torsion element which may effect its functioning or result in its misplacement.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a torsion element for use with a stirrup leather wherein the torsion element may be installed during manufacturing but wherein the torsion element may be easily adjusted by individual riders as required when in use.